dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 213
Episode 213 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Tommy Sotomayor's stupidity. *Scotty gets emotional over DP's spam. *Ben's dog. *Josh Feuerstein's faces. *Paul yells at a blimp. Videos played #Wild Bill's Dirty Secret #I Got Hugged by a Girl #CNN's Flint Democratic Debate in 90 seconds #Trump makes supporters pledge to vote for him (not found) #Some Marco Rubio advisers say get out before Florida #Arnold Schwarzenegger: 'I endorse John Kasich' #HRF's Thor Halvorssen on Fox discusses democratic socialism #Black Man Expressing Why He Feels Safer Around Whites Than Blacks #The Amazing Atheist is a cutie pie Joseph Martelli #Always #LikeAGirl - Girl Emojis #Bernie Sanders Feminist - MGTOW #JESUS DEFEATED THE ILLUMINATI !!! We ALREADY Have Won !!! #DEAR CHRISTIANS .. I can PROVE its a SIN to VOTE for Hillary Clinton or Bernie Sanders!!! #shareifyoucare #GoPdebate #More feminist slam poetry (not found) #Rastafarian guy talking about something (not found) #Crazy guy yells at blimp #Why Women DESTROY NATIONS * / CIVILIZATIONS - and other UNCOMFORTABLE TRUTHS Start of the Show The show started off with a Wild Bill remix where he talks about how he loves men, black men especially. They introduced the episode as the special Spam-o-Rama, where they will spam everyone's sub boxes with clips of the episode, thanks to Paul. Next they brought on that money grubber to the show. The peasants plugged their shirts and Patreon and announced the private hangout before moving on to Troll or Not a Troll with some kid talking about how he got hugged by a girl (the horror). The peasants decided he was a troll. They talked about how TJ eats and how he's lazy, then played a CNN video condensing the Flint Democratic Debate to 90 seconds. Next they played a video of Trump having his supporters and the peasants pledge to vote for him. After that was a video about Marco Rubio advisers telling him to leave the election. Marco is sticking through it, even though he's already lost. TJ could only focus on the news reporter's dog-like hair. They next played a video of Arnold Schwarzenegger The Endorsinator﻿ endorsing John Kasich for president of the United States. The peasants came up with a new name for America, Amfrica, before moving on to a Fox News video about how Bernie Sanders is a socialist, which we all know is a fancy term for communist. Middle of the Show They then moved on to the Crazy People Segment with Tommy Sotomayor talking about how he feels safer around white people than with black people because he lost his wallet. He did this all while in his car. It was also shown that he stole TJ's wallet. Dirty nig. TJ revealed during the video that he once bit a black person, confirming that he is a racist. They skipped to the 11 minute mark of the video to hear him mention DP, and missed all of his good points. Tommy confirmed that he was a gay Uncle Tom before they ended the video. They skipped too far to hear the mention. They next played a Joseph Martelli responding to the peasants and requesting to be on the show. TJ said if he sends him a video of himself lodging a pine cone up his ass while dressed as Smurfette he would allow him to go on the show. Paul then told a brief story about how he got rekt by his bottom bitch. The peasants then played some stupid feminist video about how emojis are sexist. While the video was going on, they introduced the newest piece of DP technology, the Puppy-Cam. End of the Show The peasants finished the idiotic video and went on to a video about how Bernie Sanders is a feminist and that he wants to take the rights away from men. The guy in the video repeatedly mispronounced Bernie Sanders as Bernie Sauhn-ders even though he was able to say Colonel Sanders correctly. The peasants then moved on to a Vigilant Christian video where he "proved" that the Illuminati didn't write the Bible and how it is actually the biggest weapon to the Illuminati. The peasants decided to skip the awful video and moved on with another awful video by Josh Fuckstain talking about how you can't be a Christian and vote for Hillary Clinton at the same time. The peasants got numerous classic Josh Feuerstein faces every time they paused the video. After that they played some shitty slam poetry by some feminist cunt. How many feminist slam poetry videos are out there? The peasants went on to play some Rastafarian guy's video but didn't due to the music. Instead they played a video of some retard/crazy fuck driving and freaking out at a blimp in the sky. It is presumed that the guy was Paul. They then played a video by some black pigeon talking about how women destroy civilizations. The whole video was just a bunch of drivel and the peasants basically destroyed all the points he made. The peasants ended the show after that. Post show The post show started with talking about the main shows views count. They then talked about people bitching about the shorter clips being uploaded and so called "Spamming" their Feed" and how people bitch anytime they change something. The post show is now a separate MP3 so I bet people will be bitching about that also. TJ talks about how people are always saying his older videos are better. Always. Paul talks about how the internet thinks it's your daddy. They then talk about how no one who leaves comments about how to run a good podcast, run a podcast themselves. Like where is the Ramdomguy826 show? Paul says that after the show he is going to watch the lordvagido727269 show because that is where it's really happening on YouTube! TJ then talks about how some fans think they are the boss. Quotes Trivia *Emojis are the newest thing feminists are attacking exposing for their sexism. *Bernie Sanders is another thing Canadians can't say. *Women are literally Satan. *Paul is responsible for the choices that people don't like. *Ben cackle count: Ben laughed in his signature way 39 times during the show Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego